Guardian Angel
by KurosakiCrystal18
Summary: Nunnally's life eventually comes to an end, but instead of being reborn like Lelouch , Nunnally becomes a Guardian Angel—for the person she loves most. Very post R2, One-shot.


Guardian Angel

Summary: Nunnally's life eventually comes to an end, but instead of being reborn (like Lelouch), Nunnally becomes a Guardian Angel—for the person she loves most. Very post R2, One-shot.

P.S. Minor Spoilers for the ending of R2!

P.P.S. This is not meant to be offending to anyone of any religion!

I got this idea from the Maximum Ride manga! In one of the pictures, Max is protectively holding Angel (who looks very scared). I drew a Code Geass version (a protective Nunnally holding a scared, toddler! Lelouch), and I got this idea! :)

Before you read this, type in 'Ever17 Karma-extended' and click on the one that has Japanese in the title. That is what I listened to as I wrote this song, and it fits perfectly.

Please review!

I won't bother you anymore so… Read on! :)

Nunnally Lamperouge flew down to Earth, landing near a barn that was seemingly in the middle of nowhere. She surveyed the area, and then looked down at the detailed information on her 'First-time brochure'.

"So where is this only child that I'm supposed to protect?" Nunnally asked herself, and right on cue, a small kid ran out of the barn, smiling happily. His straight black hair flew back as he ran, and his violet eyes watched the door of the barn almost expectantly.

Nunnally gasped as tears immediately clouded her vision. "Onii-sama…" She whispered.

Wiping away a few droplets, the guardian angel buried her nose in her brochure, looking for the 'Information' section. She briefly wondered why she hadn't pre-read this before.

Finally, she found it:

**INFORMATION**

**Name: Lelouch Asplund**

**Parents: Lloyd Jr. Asplund (Son of the original Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Asplund) and Susan Asplund**

**Current Name: Lelouch Lamperouge**

**Extra Information: It is very rare to have the same name as your current life, though it is believed that this child was named Lelouch because Lloyd Asplund and his wife told their son the truth about Lelouch Lamperouge. Therefore, when Lloyd Jr. and Susan saw that their child had violet eyes also, they decided to name the child Lelouch too, in respect for the former prince of Britannia.**

Nunnally was on the verge of crying of joy and sadness. She got to be the Guardian Angel of her brother and he got to live in a good world, yes, but he would never know who she was and that he himself caused world peace. Guarding her former brother was a blessing and a curse at the same time.

She was brought back to reality when she heard a woman's voice.

"Lulu!" She called out. "Come back before dark, alright?"

'Lulu'? Could Susan possibly have been Shirley in her past life?

…No, Nunnally decided. That was too much to hope for. Lulu was a common nickname for 'Lelouch'. It was probably just a coincidence…

"Okay, Mamma!" Lelouch shouted back, and he kept running.

"And don't stray too far!" Lloyd Jr. yelled.

"I won't!" Lelouch replied joyfully.

The toddler skipped through tall grass, singing and laughing at everything he saw. Nunnally almost laughed herself; when Lelouch was this age in his past life, she was too you to remember him doing anything like this. But maybe he did this because he was growing up differently, living an innocent life with no need to worry about proper manners and politics just yet.

Then, Nunnally heard a scream.

Her eyes automatically refocused on Lelouch (her mind had strayed to earlier times), who was being followed by a cougar from the wilderness that looked hungry. She glanced at the barn: His parents would never make it in time. So, without a second thought, the Guardian Angel sped towards her former brother with inhuman speed and appeared at his side with a spear in hand. The cougar jumped for Lelouch and Nunnally got there just in time, taking the blow. Luckily, she only got three bloody marks on her left cheek from the claws of the animal. Letting out her internal pain and frustration in one shriek, Nunnally threw the spear towards the creature, not missing her target. The spear hit the cougar in the heart, killing it almost instantly. As to not scare Lelouch, Nunnally snapped her fingers, and the all traces of the cougar disappeared.

Lelouch clung to Nunnally's white dress, tears lining his eyes.

"That was scary," He whispered.

Nunnally smiled sadly, tearing up also, though for a very different reason. She hugged Lelouch back tightly as a single tear slid down her right cheek.

Eventually, Lelouch looked up, and after sniffling a few times, said, "My name's Lelouch. What's yours?"

His Guardian Angel looked at him and smiled again, a brighter one that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm Nunnally, Oni-ch—Lelouch. I'm so glad I got to see you!" The word 'Again' hung in the air, unspoken, but the toddler took no notice of it. Instead, he giggled.

"You're pretty," He said happily.

Nunnally laughed. "You're pretty too!" She said. Just then, she heard the rustle of grass from afar, and realized that his parents would be here soon.

"I'll see you again, ne, Lelouch?" Nunnally said, smiling.

"No, don't go, Nunna-chan!" The toddler cried. "Stay!"

_Nunna-chan_. She kept her sobs in, just barely. "I'll always be here for you, Lulu. I'm never truly gone."

Lelouch looked at her in confusion, but just then, his parents made their way through the tall grass, and he turned his head towards them. Nunnally used that moment to soar into the heavens, her angel wings gracefully leading her upwards. She let her tears flow freely, and they slid down her cheeks like there tomorrow. _Onii-sama…_ A cry escaped her lips. She'd wished so many times to see her brother again, _so many times_, but not like this… More broken sobs followed. There was a lifetime of pain to come.

Meanwhile, Lelouch's parents hadn't seen Nunnally at all; Lelouch was the only one who could. They looked at their son with concern.

"What happened, Lulu?" Susan said. "We heard your scream and came rushing over."

"Are you all right?" Lloyd Jr. added.

"Of course!" Lelouch exclaimed. "A big monster with sharp teeth was about to attack me, but then a beautiful girl with wings came and protected me, and she's right here—"

The toddler turned his head to find… nothing.

"What?!" he said. "But she _was_ there! I'm not lying! _Really!_"

His parents laughed.

"Come on, darling," Lelouch's mom said. "It's time for dinner!"

Husband and wife made their way through the grass again, to the direction of their house. They didn't look behind them, because they knew Lelouch would follow them eventually.

"Kids," His dad smiled. "They have such a wild imagination…"

His parents walked ahead, chatting, but for a few minutes more Lelouch stayed right where he was. He stared at the sky with his wide, violet eyes.

"Nunna-chan…"

Years had passed since that day, and sometimes Lelouch wondered if he had made up that girl named Nunnally. But deep down, he knew that she was real. A small part of him also felt like he had met her before, but he couldn't quite place his finger on when or where. He longed to meet her again, to get answers to his long list of questions, or simply to have a picture of her to hold on to. It was odd, the huge amount of déjà vu that he felt when he thought about her.

As he got into bed, he stared at starry sky through his windows. His violet eyes focused on a star seemed brighter than the rest.

"Good night, Nunna-chan." He whispered quietly, and the star seemed to twinkle back. He pulled the blankets over himself and drifted off, noting that tonight was one of those quiet nights.

Because sometimes, he could swear that he heard someone crying throughout the night.

**Personally, I don't think Nunnally was over-reacting; I would be the same way if I met my older brother again… like that.**

**Did you like it? Maybe? Review? :)**


End file.
